


Ugly Sweater Is Ugly

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Christmas Jumpers, Coming Out, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, shaymien - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: "There is nothing quite so interesting as Person A's tradition of ugly sweaters until they get Person B to do so too."orShayne comes in wearing an ugly sweater and the gang cannot figure out how it happened.





	Ugly Sweater Is Ugly

In Courtney's opinion, the Smosh Squad is the most fashionable group of people that work under Smosh; each of them had their own style, each unique. This is why she finds it so interesting when Shayne walks in one day wearing what Courtney thinks is one of the worst sweaters she has ever seen. 

Every year there is a period of time where any of those working with Smosh can wear any type of Christmas sweater they choose, ugly or otherwise. At almost 2 weeks until Christmas, now is that period of time. Not all of those with Smosh join in, apart from some of those from Smosh Games and Ian. None of those from the Smosh Squad have ever taken part, as none of them really want to give up their prize of 'most fashionable'.

Until now.

It's a neon-green sweater, with snowflakes in the background. There is an upside-down snowman, and the carrot nose comes out of the sweater - representing what she assumes to be a dick. Underneath it, there is some tinsel and then two small baubles. It isn't the worst she has ever seen, but it isn't something she ever thought she would see Shayne wearing in public, especially at work.

While the sweater is a brief concern, she immediately forgets about it when her name is called and she is pulled back into her work. 

It’s only later in the day when thoughts of the sweater come back to her, and this time she isn’t alone in her bemusement. Courtney, Olivia, Noah, and Keith were sitting down to eat lunch, and Keith was loudly ranting about the moment when he noticed Shayne's atrocious attire. 

“I just don’t understand.” Keith was saying, “Like, I’m not judging him or anything but he is ruining our Squad Fashion Sense with that jumper!” 

He’s laughing, so Courtney can tell he’s not serious in his indignation, but it is something she somewhat agrees with.

Shayne, while a little strange in personality as all of those working for Smosh are, has never been one to wear odd jumpers - he’s a fashionable guy most of the time, and any ‘faux pas’ are usually accidents and very quickly amended - but this time he has chosen to wear an ugly sweater on purpose. None of the Squad understand why.

At least, until Damien walks in moments later in an ugly sweater of his own.

Unlike Shayne, Damien does this every year and he seems to have an infinite amount of Ugly Sweaters that he runs through just before Christmas. Most of those in Smosh Games do so alongside him, but Damien is an avid contender.

And then it hits Courtney right in the face.

“Oh my God!”

Both Olivia and Noah turned to look at her after her exclamation, but Keith seems to have come to the same conclusion and they both simultaneously burst out laughing. Olivia and Noah continue to look a bit confused, but both fondly smile at the way two of their closest friends are laughing so hard at a _sweater_.

The way his jumper seemed a bit too long - Damien is taller - and a bit tighter on the shoulders - Shayne is broader. 

Shayne had borrowed a jumper from Damien, which means Damien had _convinced Shayne to dress up in an ugly sweater_.

Obviously Courtney had known that the two were close, they had been friends for years and even before Damien joined Smosh Games, Shayne had always been talking about him; ‘Damien did this...’ or ‘Damien did that...’ or ‘I spoke to Damien yesterday and he was telling me this...’. Even the viewers were fully aware of his existence before he even came close to getting a job at Smosh; but even to his closest friends, Shayne had never been one to let anyone tell him what to wear, which is why Courtney was so impressed.

Noah and Courtney seemed to have caught on if their teasing smiles were anything to go by, and Damien had walked over at this point to see what was going on, what was making them all so amused.

“You dudes okay?” He spoke, looking both concerned and scared at their extreme reaction; to him, it had looked as if they were laughing at him walking in the room.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Olivia said, smiling brightly up at him, “You? Nice sweater by the way.” 

Damien nodded slowly, concern leaving his face and a small smile replacing it, “I’m good, and thanks Olivia: I’ve been saving this one.”

Before they could pursue the conversation further, Damien was turning away so he could continue down his path to get back to the Smosh Games office, but before he left Courtney said: “Have you noticed Shayne’s?”

Damien paused and spun back around, “Shayne’s what?” 

“His jumper!” Noah chimed in, smiling widely.

“Oh, uh, yeah?" he said, uncertain, tilting his head in thought. "It’s one of mine and I got him to put it on this morning," he paused, "when we both got to work - it’s never going to happen again but I count it as a very clear victory! I’ve really got to go but I will see you guys later!” he said, slowly walking away before turning around and jogging off.

When he had gone out of the room, the four looked at each other. Noah asked the question thy all seemed to be thinking, "When they got to work?". None of them spoke, leaving an awkward silence to fill the space before they all looked to Courtney, she rolled her eyes before standing up and walking off to find Shayne. She didn’t find him until much later in the day, as she was caught on the way to find him and had been dragged into a shoot (that she definitely hadn't almost forgotten about). Overall, she had quite a few scenes to film throughout the morning, but by the end of lunch, she had the chance to run off and find him. 

“Shayne!” Courtney yelled, catching the attention of those left in the kitchen area.

“Courtney!” Shayne yelled back, turning his back to the open fridge.

“Come here!”

“Coming!” He closed the fridge door, briefly cringing at the loud bang it made behind him and walked over to her. When he got to her, she smiled at him and his smile seemed to become suspicious - much like how Damien’s had earlier. Evidently, they hadn't had the chance to speak to each other since this morning either.

“So," she starts immediately, "nice jumper.” She said, looking down at the said article of clothing.

He looked down, following her eye line, and then, as if he forgot he was wearing it, he grimaced. She wasn't sure whether she was grimacing at her pointing it out, or at the design. “Oh, uh, thanks? - I guess I thought I would join in on the festivities you know," he makes jazz hands, "support my workplace and all.” 

“Oh really”, she said, dragging out the word teasingly, “because someone told me that they _convinced_ you to wear it.”

Shayne flushed slightly, just enough to be visible, and that was really all the confirmation she needed, “Yeah - Damien had a hand in it I guess.” 

“So are you dating?” 

“What?” He said, quickly. "Why would you say that?"

“Shayne, I tried to get you to wear a hat last month for a video and you said ‘No I don’t want it to ruin my vibe’, this jumper," she referenced to it with a wave of her hand, "is frankly the opposite of ‘your vibe' and I have no idea why you're trying to deny it - it’s even his jumper.” She said, laughing. Sometimes she was too smart.

Shayne, still a light pink, seemed to sigh quietly with resignation. 

"Would you believe me if I deny it?"

Courtney looked at him, blankly.

"Okay fine, yes, we’re... something. Still figuring it out since it is only new and if the viewers found out... and we sort of wanted to keep it on the down-low - I knew it was too obvious, but I hoped no one would notice,” he said, laughing slightly.

She nodded, “I get that but, well, we did. Your clothing tells us way too much.

"Are you surprised?" He says, hesitant but still smiling slightly, leaning against the counter. 

She takes a moment to think about it, "I mean, I hadn't really thought about it much but ‘Shaymien’ is often mentioned in videos so it isn't _that_ surprising. It just means the viewers saw it before us. Congrats though! I’m so happy for you!” She threw her arms around his still shoulders. Shayne seemed to be in a little bit of shock so it took him a moment to return the hug, laugh turning into something genuine and full of love.

Damien seemed to arrive at exactly that point, eyes brightening the second he noticed Shayne, just finishing up with his last shot of the day. How they never noticed, Courtney will never know, they seemed to seep adoration for each other whenever they saw each other; everyone just assumed it was friendship. “Everything okay?” He said, moving around the two to grab a drink from the fridge. 

Shayne just sighs and says “She knows.” gesturing at Courtney, who had leaned away from Shayne and against the counter, innocently.

Damien freezes, hand in the fridge, "Is this a..." he looks at Shayne, "good thing?"

Shayne shrugs, "Sure." Damien takes a second to stare, looking for anything other than the honest truth, before grabbing his drink and closing the fridge door lightly.

He seems unconcerned, although Courtney can see the slight shake in his hands, yet his smile seems genuine and he just shrugs and just says “Okay.” before moving over towards the two and lightly grasping Shayne by the back of his head, curling his hand into his hair and kissing him and quietly mumbling something into his ear before quickly leaving, his face red but his smile bright.

The kitchen is left in silence, their remaining coworkers (who all three of them had honestly forgotten were there) stumped into silence, looking at Shayne who has barely moved an inch, the only clue that something happened being his matching smile.

Yeah, Courtney thinks, she could get used to this.

(“I bet him no one would notice with the jumper. He’s just happy he won 10 dollars.”

Courtney just laughs.)


End file.
